


Teal versus Aqua

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into married life with Stiles and Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal versus Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Love Is the Key" by Girls Aloud.

“Stiles, I told you to grab the teal towels. These are aqua!” said Lydia.

“There’s a difference?” asked Stiles.

“Of course there’s a difference! They’re completely different colors. This throws off the entire color scheme of our bathroom.”

Stiles took a deep breath and counted to ten, reminding himself that keeping his wife happy was the road to a healthy sex life. He then said “Okay, I’ll go back and exchange them.”

“Good, because a teal shower curtain with aqua towels would just look ridiculous."


End file.
